Le Grand Bleu
Le Grand Bleu, translated as "The Big Blue", is a song by Japanese visual-kei rock band Alice Nine, and the B track for their fifteenth single Senkou. It is one of the theme songs for Kyoraku Sangyo's CR Bikkuri Pachinko Sengoku Musou MAX EDITION, the other being Senkou. Both songs appear as possible jackpot tunes. Credits :Lyrics: Show :Composition, Arrangement: Alice Nine :Tokuma Japan Communications label Lyrics Kanji= :握りしめた夢 飛び立っていく渡り鳥 :水平線は 今も 僕たちの門出を祝ってる :大きな弧を描いて 始まりの鐘が鳴り響く :振り向けば 霞む青 :「At the end of sadness」 :壊れそうな心 痛み抱えても 君の声が届いたなら :「At the chain of echoes」 :どんな暗闇も 越えてゆけるから 一人じゃないと 教えてくれた :だから 歩いてゆける :誰も傷つけたくないから :知らず知らずに 傷付けてる 自分を :強く儚い人に憧れて ここまで来たけど :遠くまで まだ足りない :「At the tide of stars」 :願いっていう絶対音は 今も鳴り続け 時のメロディ奏でてく :「At the tide of melodies」 :君が君のまま此処に居れるように 拙い言葉も紡いでゆくよ :想いの先へと :時に沈み 悲しいときは泣けばいい :拭いた涙の跡に光る明日がある :共鳴してく想い なくしてきたもの、 それ以上に :目指すのは高き青 :「At the end of sadness」 :運命の先まで投げた賽は もう 銀河のような海の果て :「At the chain of echoes」 :どんな悲しみも 分かち合える事知れた時 ほら、 軽くなったろ？ :だから 歩いてゆける |-|Romaji= :nigirishimeta yume tobitatte iku wataridori :suiheisen wa ima mo bokutachi no kadode wo iwatteru :ookina ko wo egaite hajimari no kane ga nari hibiku :furimukeba kasumu ao :the end of sadness :kowaresouna kokoro itami kakaete mo kimi no koe ga todoita nara :the chain of echoes :donna kurayami mo koete yukeru kara hitorijanai to oshiete kureta :dakara aruiteyukeru :daremo kizutsuketakunai kara :shirazushirazuni kizutsuketeru jibun wo :tsuyoku hakanai hito ni akogarete koko made kita kedo :tooku made mada tarinai :the tide of stars :negaitte iu oto wa ima mo nari tsuzuke toki no merodi kanadeteku :the tide of melodies :kimi ga kimi no mama koko ni ireru youni tsutanai kotoba mo tsumuideyuku yo :omoi no saki he to :toki ni shizumi kanashii toki wa nakeba ii :fuita namida no ato ni hikaru ashita ga aru :kyoumeishiteku omoi nakushitekitamono, sore ijou ni :mezasu no wa takaki ao :the end of sadness :sadame no saki made nageta sai wa mou ginga no youna umi no hate :the chain of echoes :donna kanashimi mo wakachiaerukoto shirareta toki hora, karukunattaro? :dakara aruiteyukeru |-|English Translation= :The dream we clenched flies away like a bird of passage :The horizon now celebrates the new start of life :A giant arc is drawn, the bell of new beginnings tolls :A hazy blue awaits those who turn :「At the end of sadness」 :Though my fragile heart writhes in pain, I go to reach your voice :「At the chain of echoes」 :I'll overcome any despair. Because you taught me I'm not alone :That's why I'll always keep walking forward :I don't want to hurt anyone :Unconsciously, I hurt myself :Misery longs for people like me. I came this far :but you're still so distant. It's not enough :「At the tide of stars」 :The absolute sound that I plead continues to ring for me. The melody of time plays :「At the tide of melodies」 :As though you could stay as you are now, lovely words are spun :thinking of the way forward :For those times when I'm down, it's okay to cry when I'm sad :Underneath these wiped tears is a shining tomorrow :These resonating thoughts are things I've lost, more than I thought :My goal is that proud blue :「At the end of sadness」 :The dice I've thrown from my previous fate has reached the sea of stars :「At the chain of echoes」 :No matter what the heartbreak, the times we know we can share anything is a relief, isn't? :So that's why I'll never break my gait External Links *Natalie music news report regarding collaboration Category:Songs